


Il primo Halloween di Rey e Kylo

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Halloween, Post TLJ, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: La Forza aveva uno strano senso dell’umorismo. Kylo lo pensava da quando era poco più di un bambino. Pensava anche avesse un particolare gusto nel tormentarlo in tutti i modi possibili.Come quando gli continuava a mostrare Rey.





	Il primo Halloween di Rey e Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot di halloween. fluffy ^__^

La Forza aveva uno strano senso dell’umorismo. Kylo lo pensava da quando era poco più di un bambino. Credeva anche avesse un particolare gusto nel tormentarlo in tutti i modi possibili.

Come quando gli continuava a mostrare Rey.

Dopo aver ucciso Snoke, cosa che gli dava ancora una particolare gioia ricordare, era come se vivessero divisi da velo pronto a sollevarsi in qualsiasi momento. Il legame si stava evolvendo, rafforzando e alcune volte poteva vedere anche il luogo intorno alla Jedi.

Come quella sera. Lei e i suoi amici erano a quella che sembrava una festa folcloristica in mezzo a una foresta. Rey aveva avvertito subito la sua presenza e si era voltata a guardarlo dapprima come un animale spaventato, ma poi con il suo solito sguardo, a metà tra la sfida e la rassegnazione. Nessuno dei due aveva mai capito come controllare questa connessione.

L’atmosfera giocosa attirò l’attenzione di Kylo. L’intero accampamento era decorato con festoni e paramenti nero e arancio. Teschi dipinti e zucche intagliate con sorrisi grotteschi luccicavano alla luce dei bracieri. Rey lo stava guardando con gli occhi di chi, suo malgrado, chiede di non rovinare tutto.

Kylo distolse lo sguardo, incapace di rispondere a quella richiesta in modo cortese, e lo posò sulla tavola imbandita piena di dolciumi, leccornie e frutta coloratissima. C’era qualcosa di molto familiare in tutto questo... Sentì un fremito nella Forza quando Rey si accorse che aveva capito dov’era.

Tirò un respiro veloce. Rey era vicina. Poteva essere da lei in un batter d’occhio.

Avrebbe voluto dirle di prepararsi alla battaglia. Le aveva dato la caccia per così tanto tempo che avrebbe dovuto sentire l’ebrezza di avere la vittoria in pugno. Eppure fu il sollievo che egli provò, al solo pensiero di starle ancora vicino, a rieccheggiare nella connessione.

\--------

“Rey?” Rose la stava chiamando e Rey si sforzò di girarsi e di sorriderle. Non era la prima volta che l’ufficiale la vedeva con lo sguardo perso e ormai quella era diventata la sua risposta tipica. Un sorriso, come per dire “Va tutto bene”. 

Nessuno sapeva del legame che aveva con Kylo, ma aveva raccontato che la Forza le dava delle visioni. Aveva spiegato che non era nulla di preoccupante e dovevano avere solo pazienza.

Ma quella sera era diverso.

Sapeva che Kylo l’aveva trovata ma, istintivamente, non aveva paura che piombasse lì con l’intero Primo Ordine. La Forza metteva a nudo le loro emozioni e lui non stava venendo per ucciderli tutti. Mentirsi era impossibile. Rey aveva sentito in Kylo la fervente anticipazione al solo pensiero di vederla dopo tanto tempo. Il ricordo di come si erano toccati su Ahch-To perseguitava anche lei. Malgrado tutto, desiderava ancora quel momento di comprensione che solo qualcuno di così simile poteva darle.

\--------

Nessuno osò proferire parola quando Kylo, nell’hangar dello Star Destroyer, aveva preso una delle navi dei cacciatori di taglie. Non poteva viaggiare su una nave del Primo Ordine. Non poteva viaggiare come Leader Supremo.

Prima di scendere sulla superficie del pianeta, Kylo si gettò sulle spalle anche uno dei mantelli che aveva trovato sulla nave. Cercando di non sentire il puzzo del tessuto, si tirò il cappuccio sulla testa.

\--------

Rey ringraziò il fatto che la popolarissima festa aveva attirato una moltitudine incredibile, perché se no sarebbe stato impossibile allontanarsi e andare incontro a Kylo senza attirare l’attenzione. Kylo stesso non potrebbe essere lì e passare inosservato. 

Nonostante avesse addosso un mantello logoro, la sua figura e la sua camminata era inconfondibile. Appena si trovarono l’uno davanti all’altro, d’unisono si diressero verso uno degli angoli più appartati della festa.

Tutto sembrava più vivo quando erano vicini: gli alberi, le stelle, il vento. Tutto vibrava come la corda di uno strumento antico.

I due si guardarono a lungo e in profondo silenzio, assaporando il fatto di essere di nuovo insieme in carne e ossa. Come uscire dall’impasse? Con i nervi a fior di pelle, Rey decise di rompere il ghiaccio per prima. “Hai cambiato mantello.” disse indicando il tessuto sbiadito con un’espressione di finta indifferenza. I suoi occhi scuri non si staccarono un solo attimo dal suo volto, mentre il fuoco dei bracieri li rendeva ancora più accesi.

\------------

Kylo si ritrovò quasi impietrito alla battuta di Rey.

Le chiacchiere da tutti i giorni non erano mai state il suo forte e erano una vera assurdità tra loro due. Rey però aveva un’espressione circospetta, attendendo la sua risposta per decidere il da farsi. Decise di stare al gioco. Non voleva battersi. Non stasera.

“Stessa pettinatura.” disse, come se fosse una persona qualsiasi, come se non fosse il suo mortale nemico e il suo più profondo confidente nello stesso tempo.

Rey accennò un sorriso. Qualunque risposta si aspettasse, quello che aveva detto aveva spento le sue paure. La ragazza si avvicinò al tavolo del buffet e la sua attenzione fu attratta dal pomo caramellato che era stato sistemato su uno stecco. Lo tirò sù d’impulso e cominciò a guardarlo attentamente mentre cercava sondare le sue intenzioni.

“Non vedo il tuo esercito.” disse con una piccola vena di incertezza.

Kylo cercò invano un motivo che non suonasse come una patetica scusa per vederla ancora. "Non è molto adatto a una festa."

Rey lo guardò incredula. "Perché? Tu sì?" disse d’impulso. Poi fece una smorfia come se si volesse mordere la lingua per quello che aveva appena detto.

Inclino la testa e si tirò indietro il cappuccio. "Non più di te" le rispose. Sentiva che la Jedi non era del tutto a suo agio e non era colpa solo della sua presenza. A chi ha vissuto da solo tutta la vita, rimane sempre un senso di inadeguatezza anche quando ci si trova in compagnia. Era una sensazione che conosceva molto bene.

Rey si rabbuiò al commento e Kylo sentì il rimborso di aver messo alla luce quella debolezza senza motivo. Non voleva farla arrabbiare, né scappare via. Si guardò intorno, cercando di cambiare argomento. "Questa festa… sai che celebra la morte?"

Rey stava ancora rigirando tra le dita lo strano dolce. Stava decidendo da che parte morderlo probabilmente, ma poi lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi, sorpresa "Come lo sai?"

Kylo si chiese ancora che cosa diavolo stesse facendo e il perché non fosse lì a combattere con lei, invece che parlarsi. Forse l'odore dolciastro e alcolico che c'era nell'aria gli stava dando alla testa.

"Sono già stato qui" le disse. _Quando ancora avevo un altro nome._ "Diversi anni fa" concluse. Il ricordo della madre intenta a spiegargli l'antica tradizione mentre guardavano una fila di zucche intagliate gli fece capolino nella mente.

Il senso di calore e sicurezza che accompagnava quella scena passata lo prese alla sprovvista. Ma il peggio era che dall'espressione di Rey, la Forza aveva condiviso quel momento tanto carico di emozioni. Rey lo guardò con un'aria malinconica. Sapeva che lei avrebbe tanto desiderato avere un ricordo simile. 

"Ricordo anche quello" le disse indicando il frutto sullo stecco con un cenno del capo.

Rey trasalì, come ricordandosi all'improvviso che aveva ancora in mano il frutto ricoperto. Il suo commento l'aveva portata a guardarlo con aria sospetta, come se fosse diventato una specie di pericolo ora che ne aveva indicato l’esistenza. Ma Kylo sapeva che questo non avrebbe fermato la Jedi dallo scoprire un nuovo gusto, se questa era la sua intenzione.

Kylo guardò rapito Rey mentre mordeva lentamente il frutto scarlatto. I denti perfetti e le morbide labbra penetrarono il sottile strato di caramello e notò come immediatamente la sua espressione cambiò quando la dolcezza le invase la bocca. Kylo deglutì inconsciamente. Gli sembrò di assistere a qualcosa di tremendamente intimo e personale, come il lasciarsi andare a una nuova sensazione. 

Rey chiuse gli occhi deliziata mentre masticava e mandava giù quella scoperta zuccherina.

Quando li riaprì, lo guardò incuriosita.

"Ti piaceva?" Disse rigirando il frutto "Questo?" Gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo. Nonostante le fosse visibilmente piaciuto, Rey stava cercando di sminuire l’effetto che le aveva fatto. Forse si era resa conto di aver mostrato qualcosa in più del dovuto e ora fingeva un’aria di sufficienza per coprire quello scivolone. Rey sapeva che per lui era un libro aperto, ma anni a passare a difendersi non svaniscono nel nulla solo perché la Forza li aveva uniti.

Rey stava aspettando la sua risposta e Kylo si sforzò di trovarla. Gli piaceva? Quanto tempo era passato? "Non lo ricordo" disse onestamente, spiazzato da quella domanda. Tutto quello che era legato alla sua infanzia era sotterrato nel profondo e coperto da anni di smarrimento, rabbia e voglia di dimenticare. Come per Rey, anche lui aveva delle abitudini dure da superare.

Rey intuì la sua difficoltà e non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di avere un vantaggio a portata di mano. Con un'aria di sfida, Rey gli porse il frutto. Kylo fece una smorfia compiaciuta che forse avrebbe potuto passare per un sorrisetto a labbra strette.

Il pomo del desiderio era lì, davanti a lui, pronto per essere afferrato e Kylo non era solito rifiutare una sfida. 

Rey rimase immobile mentre si avvicinò, alzò una mano e la chiuse sulla sua, appena sopra il polso. Kylo sentiva il calore della sua pelle anche attraverso il guanto. Lentamente, non voleva spaventarla, la girò insieme alla sua, facendo ruotare la parte mancante del frutto verso di lui.

Kylo fece un altro passo e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, si chinò lentamente a mordere il frutto.

Provò una certa soddisfazione quando percepì un malcelato imbarazzo sul viso di Rey. Mentre lui mordeva diligentemente, sovrapponendosi a dove Rey aveva posato le labbra, giurò di vederla quasi arrossire.

Il frutto era dolce, alcolico, e Kylo immaginò a come le labbra di Rey avessero lo stesso sapore in quel momento. 

La connessione che dividevano parve infiammarsi all’improvviso bisogno che avevano, come quella volta nella capanna, di fidarsi, e di concedere all'altro un pezzo della propria anima. Di chiedere di più, sempre di più.

Come lui, Rey era incapace di nascondere questa verità. La consapevolezza che quel desiderio era condiviso sbocciò come un fiore al mattino tra i due, ma il fragore improvviso della musica che apriva il momento delle danze ruppe subito l'incanto.

Kylo si ritrasse. La dolcezza del frutto, e di Rey, gli riempiva la bocca. 

Rey lo stava osservando con lo stesso sguardo speranzoso che le aveva visto nella sala del trono di Snoke. Ma Kylo sapeva che offrirle ancora la Galassia non era quello che voleva. Lei chiedeva qualcosa di immensamente più prezioso.

La galassia intera non arrivava ad avere quel valore. E lui tanto meno.

"Devo andare" disse, non sapendo cos'altro fare. Era una dolce sconfitta quella che aveva subito, ma qualche soddisfazione l'aveva avuta anche lui.

Rey fece un cenno del capo, annuendo, perché sapeva che non potevano ancora prolungare quell’incontro. Li avrebbero scoperti e nessuno dei due sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare perché stavano dividendo un dolcetto invece che combattere all’ultimo sangue. Almeno per questo, la connessione era di grande aiuto... 

Un ultimo sguardo carico di speranza e malinconia e Kylo la guardò allontanarsi e tornare dai suoi amici. Stava continuando a mangiare il frutto scarlatto, proprio da dove aveva finito lui...

"Sarai la mia rovina" disse al vento. Kylo non si accorse che la musica ora sembrava lontana e i suoni della foresta sembravano ovattati.

_"Lo sono sempre" _disse una voce ultraterrena dietro di lui. _"Si vedono ancora i granelli di sabbia nei capelli. Brillano come stelle..."_

Kylo corrugò la fronte e si girò. Intravide appena un alone bluastro sparire mentre nell'aria sentì un ultimo commento affettuoso.

_"Una volta odiavo la sabbia…"_

Kylo tirò un sospiro esasperato: lui odiava Halloween.


End file.
